Hoshi Sato VII (mirror)
(clone) |gender=Female |birth=2385 |death=October 15th, 2407 |height=5 ft., 6 in. |weight=110 lbs. |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |affiliation=New Terran Empire |marital=Single |spouse=Typhuss James Halliwell (former-brief; 2385-2407; former lover) |rank=Crown Empress of the Terran Empire |image2=New Terran Empire Emblem 001.png }} In the mirror universe, '''Hoshi Sato VII '''is a genetically engineered cloned female created by Typhuss James Halliwell and Professor Noonien Soong in 2385. Sato the VII was originally created mainly to be used as the central puppet figurehead in order to boost morale and further allegiance to one of two factions that were called the New Terran Empire. Biography/History After the Terran Rebellion (later reformed into the New Terran Empire) gained some level of freedom from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, the Rebels began to retrieve vital tactical and technical data from the Empire's historical records from within a heavily protected planet known as the "Vault" that would both improve and advance their power base within the galaxy greatly. Among the vast amount of information was previously unknown information on rapid organic cloning technology however the discoverer of this technology, Terran Captain Typhuss James Halliwell, would keep it to himself for several years until he was able to find a way to use it to his own advantage. Many years later Typhuss was able to clone Empress Hoshi Sato with the help of Dr. Noonien Soong a prominent geneticist who had decades earlier held a high position of regard within the empire. Sato VII was created mainly after the massive reformations of Terran society the Empire began to prepare for the recreation of the power that they once had, the Empire needed a figurehead leader to appear that the Empire had truly risen again and only the figure of Hoshi Sato could recreate it again. Upon hearing this Captain Halliwell who was already being promoted into the admiralty realized that by using the technology he would be able to create an even greater increase in power and status that he had been wanting for many years. Imperial career Reign as Empress Only a few months after her creation Hoshi Sato was publicly coronated as Empress of the New Terran Empire. And in 2385 Empress Hoshi Sato VII took the Kyoto Imperial Palace as her residence. New consort Empress Sato the VII made now proclaimed Grand Admiral Halliwell her consort. Some believe that Typhuss orchestrated this union in order to place himself in a position of power, but Typhuss refutes this by saying that Sato loves him. Decent into mental instability Little did any one know that the acquired alien technology that had created Empress Sato VII was assembled far too hastily mainly due to the insistent demand by the Imperial Council and by Admiral Halliwell's own greed and impatience for personal accolades and wealth that none (not even Dr. Soong himself) would perceive what would occur to the later discovered poorly engineered and rapidly grown clone (which was grown even faster than what the incubation machines that gestated her were recommended or required to do in the first place). As only a few years after her coronation Empress Sato VII began to exhibit slowly growing mental instability and began issuing bizarre or nonsensical orders to the Imperial fleet some of which were seemingly suicidal and held absolutely no real purpose of either civil defense, planetary conquest, or acquirement of any new technologies (one notable example is her Imperial order of sending 230 ships to destroy a black hole which was a physically impossible and pointless task). The new Empress also began to mutter and seem to conduct entire conversations by herself without any communications device on her person (it was years later theorized by Imperial geneticists that perhaps some of the genetic material from Admiral Jonathan Archer was infused with Sato's own genetic structure in an attempt to create her from the genetics of several Terran Imperial heroes and used Empress Sato the first as a central template. However all of this was construed as conjecture and was never proven). However the Imperial Council was not either worried nor dissuaded by Sato's obviously slowly failing health mainly due to the fact that Sato the VII was created to be nothing more than a figurehead and rallying symbol for the new Empire and the Ruling Council would be the real power. To the Imperial bureaucrats Sato's failing health was nothing more then an expedited opportunity to begin their plan for absolute control. As Sato's health worsened they slowly began to hide her away from the public eye and say that "the Empress had no time for any matters of state today". Dethroning In 2407, Hoshi Sato returned from exile to take control of the New Terran Empire from Admiral Typhuss' puppet-empress. With the help of General Shield and Commander Hatcher, the "puppet-Sato" was captured and the real Sato took her place, Typhuss however was able to escape his own execution by convincing the original Sato that he would be more valuable alive then dead mainly due to his secret cache of technical information. Sato was not convinced, but kept him on just to get to his information. Upon her capture Admiral Shield and Commander Hatcher found the clone monarch sitting in a near catatonic heap within the imperial quarters quietly mumbling to herself while seeming to stare out blankly into empty space. A year later, Empress Sato I began to see that Typhuss was once again trying to take imperial power into his own hands again. She exiled him and put him on a ship heading towards the Delta Quadrant. Empress Sato also exiled another members of his family, and from the Empire. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Genetically engineered Human clones Category:Clones Category:Political leaders Category:Mirror universe